Pas Yuta lagi di Bali
by makmumMasJonghyun
Summary: Ditinggal Yuta ke Bali tiga hari, dorm jadi rame. Mulai dari Taeyong yang pusing sampai Jaehyun yang mendadak tengil. NCT. Fiksi. TaeYu. TaeyongxYuta. BL! Warning : bahasa non baku.


'Kapan pulang?'

Taeyong galau nungguin balesan pesan yang sepuluh detik lalu dia kirim. Semenit kemudian hapenya bunyi. Matanya berbinar-binar. Wih, ada telpon masuk dari Yuta.

"Hal-"

"Semprul! Gue baru aja nyampe Bali udah ditanyain kapan pulang lagi! Perasaan tadi pas pamit cium tangan gue udah ngomong disini tiga hari deh?!"

Taeyong cengengesan. "Gue udah kangen, Yut. Ga biasa jauh."

"Ya sama." Kedengeran orang diseberang ngehela nafas. "Tapi ganti pertanyaan kek, bilang udah sampai apa belum gitu. Masa baru tujuh jam ditinggal udah nanya kapan pulang sembilan kali. Lu kata gue ke bali dari korea pake pintu kemana saja?" ngomongnya datar.

"Ya udah sekarang lagi apa?" Taeyong senyum-senyum.

"Ntar aja gue telpon lagi. Ini baru nyampe bandara dan mau keluar jadi pasti udah ga sambung wifi. Bye yah-pip."

Muka Taeyong ketekuk lagi. Tiba-tiba dia ngrasa bego. Ngapain dia ngirim pesan sejam sekali kalau ujung-ujungnya tuh pesan masuk kalau hape Yuta udah konek wifi. Mana nyala kuota dia disana. Taeyong butuh rukyah.

.

.

.

'Baru dua hari ya. Lama.'

Yuta lekas ngecek hape setelah syuting. Taunya ada pesan lagi dari Taeyong.

'Kenapa lagi sih?'

'Cepet pulang. Winwin jadi nakal lu ga ada. Kelamaan main sama Jaehyun.'

'Ya lu gimana ngurusnya? Awas aja lu berani ngapa-ngapain anak kesayangan gue.'

'Nah maka dari itu. Mau gue marahin ntar dia ngadu sama lu trus ujung-ujungnya gue yang kena amuk.'

Yuta cekikikan baca balesan barusan. Dia udah ngebayangin muka Taeyong manyun-manyun jijay. Ga cocok! Tapi lucu, wkwkwk.

'Lagian kok lu bego sih. Itu anak diancem juga ga bakal ngadu.' Yuta ngasih saran ga kalah bego.

'Iya Winwin-nya diem. Dan lu kaya ga tau mulut ember anak-anak aja.'

'Iya juga sih. Hahaha. Pokoknya jangan sentuh anak gue!'

'Iya nyonya, saya paham.'

'Nyonya gundulmu!"

'Wkwkwkwk XD'

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jaehyun ngeliat Ten masuk ke kamar Taeyong. Bukan curiga atau apa sih, tiba-tiba aja dia pengen iseng. Balik lah dia ke kamar dan ngambil hape buat ngeramein grup chat geng seasramanya.

Jaehyun : Yuta-hyung! Taeyong-hyung selingkuh sama Ten-hyung!

Taeyong : Elah, fitnah macam apa ini?? Masih pagi udah ada yang ngajak perang! Sini lu Jae ditungguin pantat panci

Johnny : Apaan ada yang bakar-bakar di pagi hari yang cerah?

Taeyong : John, lu harus percaya kalau Jaehyun lagi habis obat

Winwin : Yuta-hyung, aku dijewer sama Taeyong-hyung

Jaehyun : Hahahahahaha

Taeyong : Win, lu belajar dusta darimana? Kebanyakan main sama Jaehyun ya?

Winwin : Dibajak Jaehyun, hyung

Taeyong : f * * * !

Taeil : Taeyong, kalau ngomong yang sopan

Taeyong : Nah itu udah gue sensor hyung. Kalau pada paham ya bukan salah gue

Taeil : ...

Taeyong : Win balik ke kamar lu sendiri. Biar gue gulung aja kasurnya Yuta

Mark : Ribut apaan sih? bikin dedek bangun aja

Doyoung : Mark plis

Mark : Apaan hyung?

Winwin : Gosip perselingkuhan Taeyong-hyung

Winwin : Dibajak Jaehyun lagi. Serius.

Doyoung : Jaehyun cari masalah

Hansol : Yuta pulang bawa keris mati lu, Jae

Jaehyun : Tuh Taeyong-hyung lagi berduaan sama Ten-hyung

Ten : Fitnah geng!

Ten : Gue lagi di kamar

Jaehyun : Kamar Taeyong-hyung ya :v

Ten : Bocah gila! Gue ada perlu sama Donghyuck. Lagian Taeyong-hyung di dapur

Haechan : #JungJaehyuntaktakutmati

Jaehyun : Taeyong-hyung mah gertak doank, mana tega dia sama adeknya

Doyoung : Masalahnya bukan lu kena damprat sama Taeyong bego

Taeyong : Lah nantangin gue nih anak. Gue samperin ke kamar juga dah

Taeyong : Jae, dimana lu?

Taeyong : Ada yang tau dimana tuan muda Jung Jaehyun?!

Ten : Barusan disamperin Johnny-hyung ke kamarnya

Doyoung : Gue bilang juga apa

Hansol : Dia pasti mati :)

Winwin : Taeyong-hyung tolongin Jaehyun donk, kasian dia dicekek T.T

Taeyong : HAHAHAHAHAHA

Hansol : HAHAHAHAHAHA (2)

Mark : HAHAHAHAHAHA (3)

Haechan : HAHAHAHAHAHA (4)

Doyoung : HAHAHAHAHAHA (5)

Ten : HAHAHAHAHAHA (6)

Ten : Johnny-hyung saranghaeee~ *love sign*

Kun : HAHAHAHAHAHA (7)

Ten : Lah ini anak datang-datang numpang ketawa

Kun : Wkwkwkwk, baru megang hape :")

Sementara satu lainnya, yang sedang tinggal di negeri orang, masih bobok cantik cuma buat nemuin aplikasi chatnya kebanjiran notif pas udah bangun nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Rampung!

.

.

.

.

.

a/n :

Gue kebangun tengah malam. Kesepian, buka tl, dan kepikir bikin beginian.

Kangen kalian :")


End file.
